edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer to Fall (TV series)
Hammer to Fall is an Anglo-American dramedy television series that aired on Apparel TV 2 (later The Music Channel 2) from October 1990 to July 2000, with 260 episodes, also contains ten Christmas specials. The show became the channel's first non-music original series and became the highest rated show of the channel for the first ten years. The show was a breakthrough of actor Martin Dale, who would later form his own rock band Incognito in 1998. The show's highest rated episode which showed Dale's character Mark kissing his best friend Andrea (who was dressed as a geisha) was aired on November 1996, which peaked 20 million viewers. The show was named after the Queen song of the same name which was also the theme tune as well, despite its lyrical theme. History Season 10 and end of series (1999-2000) Prior to the premiere of Season 10, Apparel TV officially announced on July 10, 1999 that Hammer to Fall ''would end after the tenth season. When explained, the show's producer and creator Drake King said that the show had reached a natural conclusion and that any possibily of an eleventh season was proven unlikely due to Martin Dale's commitments with his rock band Incognito. Final episode The two-part finale, titled "Make It or Break It" which was aired on July 2000. Possible revival (2013-present) On December 10, 2013, in an interview in ''Spotlight, when asked about whether or not he would reprise his role as Mark Prince, Dale said: "I'd love to reprise my role as Mark should there ever be a Cast and characters Main cast 'James Prince '(Malcolm King, regular season 1-8, supporting season 9-10, born 1956) serves as the main protagonist of the first four series, when Mark becomes the main character. In the end of season eight, James leaves to 'Mark Prince '(Martin Dale, regular season 1-10, born 1980) is James' youngest son. In the end of the series, he moves to Lisbon with Andrea, after graduating from college. He is ten in the beginning of the series and is twenty in the end of the series. 'Derek Prince '(regular season 1-10, born 1972) is James' oldest son. In the end of season eight, Mark moves into Derek's house after their parents relocate from London to Los Angeles. 'Andrea Parker '(Katherine Price, regular season 1-10) starts out as Mark's best friend for the first six series, however in the seventh series their friendship become romantic when Mark kisses her in "Three Words". From season five to eight, Andrea had a part-time job as a waitress at the restaurant Orientorium, which has a mixture of Chinese and Japanese cuisine and from season nine to ten, she works at the Alleyway Cinema. 'Miranda Prince '(regular season 1-8, supporting season 9-10) Setting and location The show was shot in London, England instead of the intended Los Angeles location for the whole series, due to budget issues. Larkham The show is set in the fictional London borough of Larkham. Shots of the Hammersmith Apollo was used for the Alleyway Cinema. Concidentally, the Hammersmith Apollo used to be a cinema. According to Drake King, Larkham is based on the London boroughs of Fulham, Wandsworth, Hammersmith and Islington and has cited the fictional town of Springfield from ''The Simpsons ''as an influence. The borough has its own football team called the Larkham Pioneers. The team, which Derek Prince is a fan of, plays in the Premier League. Episodes Season 7 (1996-1997) Season 10 (1999-2000) #"Way Back When" #"Make It or Break It, Part 1" #"Make It or Break It, Part 2"